


Birthdays Don’t Always End In Presents

by sleepymarvelfan



Series: Spider-Man Fic Playlist [1]
Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, More tags to be added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Soul Stone, Soul world, angst with happy ending, infinity war fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarvelfan/pseuds/sleepymarvelfan
Summary: They’re trapped. Peter’s still a teen, how could he help?





	1. Hey Shady Baby I’m Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I haven’t written a fix-it yet?

The flat orange wasteland that laid before him seemed strangely familiar now, people that he vaguely knew, he fought with (or against in some cases) scattered around and sleeping on the hard ground. His spidey sense rang in the back of his head, a nagging that something was off about another awful day of turmoil between the stress-ridden heroes.  
Peter closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.  
“You alright kiddo?” Bucky and him had bonded a bit over the time they’ve been stuck in this hellhole.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” He gazed downward and flared his nostrils for half a second. “Just thinking.”  
Bucky nodded, not believing him for one second. He patted his shoulder and went to ask Sam what he did to the kid, knowing that their playful banter can turn sour periodically.  
He felt tears prick at his eyes, the ringing dying down as he remembered what day it was, August 10th, His birthday, thinking about how heartbroken Tony looked, how May would be devastated. How he didn’t get to say goodbye.  
“..May” he whispered under his breath and stood.  
The ringing stopped and he was left to his own mind. No distractions left to take away the dull ache in his chest. He decided to make one, walking over to the two men who looked to be arguing.  
Bucky was having a quick ‘chat’ with Sam, the half asleep man claiming he did nothing to ‘the kid’, as everyone called him.  
“What did you DO?” Bucky hissed through clenched teeth.  
“I swear to god. Nothing” Sam was leaning back and putting his hands in front of him.  
Bucky shook his head and sighed. “Fine. If I find out you did one thin-“  
“What are you guys talking about?” Peter poked his head over Bucky’s shoulder and bit the inside of his cheek.  
“Bucky is trying to kill me because he thinks I hurt your feelings” Sam relaxed, knowing he wouldn’t get pummeled while Peter was here.  
“What? Sam didn’t do anything.” Peter spoke in a hushed tone, as if trying not to cry.  
Bucky lowered his fist. “Good.” He growled, “we may be friends, but if you hurt Peter, I hurt you.” Bucky had to admit, Peter reminded him of pre-serum Steve. Maybe that’s why he was so protective.  
Everyone slowly got up after hearing the commotion, huddled and trying to figure out a way to leave.  
They all calmly talked, the talking turned to raised voices until it was a screaming match.  
Peter thought quietly, trying not getting himself into the argument.  
“Maybe if you hadn’t given up the stone, we would’ve won STEPHEN.” Wanda snapped at the sorcerer supreme after a strong bout of yelling.  
Stephen was left sputtering. “It was the only way. I saw. We escape.”  
“WELL HOW DO WE FUCKING ESCAPE THEN.” Gamora threw up her hands and Quill put them down.  
“Sure didn’t end with a goddamn dance off.” T’challa muttered uncharacteristically under his breath, just enough to be heard and accent thick, laced with menace.  
“Sorry I can’t fix EVERYTHING PRETTY KITTY.” Quill flipped all of them off and went to join Groot, Drax, and Mantis over in the corner, Gamora soon followed suit.  
Peter knew that Stephen could open portals in the soul world, and Wanda could warp reality, an idea formed in his head, the boy taking a deep breath and speaking up.  
“I have an ide-“  
“Sorry, kid, but we don’t need advice on this from a sixteen year old.” Sam spat the words, and they cut deep.  
Peter stared at the ground and sighed, hooking his pinkies together.  
“Seventeen, actually. Today’s my birthday.”  
He choked out a sob, spun on his heels and walked away.


	2. You May Contain the Urge to Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS REALLY HARD TO WRITE ANGRY PETER????

He heard them all shouting at him.  
“Pete? Come back. Please. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Sam apologized, Peter whipped around on his feet.   
“Don’t call me Pete.” He hissed out through another sob, slowing his pace to wipe his tears, getting slapped in the face with what Tony called him.   
Peter kept walking away, sticking two fingers up, meanwhile Bucky turned over to Sam seething. “Look what you did. On his goddamn birthday.”  
“How was I supposed to know it was his birthday?!” Sam spat back.  
“I don’t know! Maybe you should’ve LISTENED TO HIS IDEA?” Bucky stormed off toward Peter, taking a deep breath and putting on a happy face for the kid.  
“Peter, take a breather for a minute.” Bucky put his metal arm on Peter’s shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.  
He took a shaky breath and sighed. “Happy birthday to me I guess. It’s not like I had an idea to get us out of this hellhole.” His voice laced and dripping with bitter sarcasm as Bucky quietly led them both back to the group.  
“Well what’s your idea?” Stephen tried to sound supportive, despite not really being used to the whole ‘talking to children’ thing.  
He frowned. “Now you wanna know?”  
“Yes, we do.” Wanda faked a smile and piped up.  
“Alright, fine.” He cracked his knuckles and started talking.


	3. Teenage Kid Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter says his idea and gets some HAWT approval

Peter spoke.   
“Wanda can manipulate reality, right?”   
“Yeah I can.” She smiled and spoke uncharacteristically soft.  
“Well Doctor Stephen can make portals.”  
“Mhm.” Stephen let out a small sound and everyone nodded along.  
“So what if we have Stephen make a portal and Wanda manipulate it to go back to the real world?”  
“Peter that’s pretty smart.” Sam gave his approval, everyone nodding and agreeing.  
“Mr. Stark thinks I’m a younger him for a reason, guys.”  
“I thought it was because you have lots of emotional trauma and a severe hero complex” Strange spoke, impressed with the young man’s idea.  
“Well I’m at midtown for a reason.”  
“Valid.”  
“So... should we try it?”  
“Yes. Definitely.” Gamora smiled at him.  
And so they began the trials and errors.


	4. Last Time I Left You, You Were on your way home

Peter smiled, everyone testing his idea. After many trials and errors, a spark showed, and a few more, a portal was opened directly into the New York sanctum. Only two people could go, Strange and someone else. That was the bargain the stone had made.  
“Can I please go?” Peter asked, on the verge of tears.  
“Yes.” Everyone agreed, understanding the need for seeing Tony and May after all this time, knowing exactly where they would be.  
“It’s still my birthday,” Peter began, looking out the door. “I know where Tony is.”  
“Well then, let’s head out.” He spoke softly.  
“Good idea.” Peter smiled, relieved he would see his family again.  
A short while later, he lead Strange down a path of city streets, slowly getting more dangerous and unsafe, before he lead them into the building and up to his apartment. Peter could hear crying inside, May. And..- a deeper voice crying,, Tony?  
He quietly opened the door.  
“H-hello!” He smiled and waved at the sobbing pair, still in his gross, tattered Iron Spider suit.  
“Kid?” Tony whipped around, May as well.  
“Peter? Oh my lord you’re alive!” She wrapped him tight in a hug.  
“I missed you May, so much.” He spoke into her soft hair, tears dripping down his face and pulling away from the hug after a minute.  
“..Mr. Stark?”  
“It’s Tony, Pete” he laughed “you know that.”  
“I missed you Mr. Stark,” Peter said, completely ignoring that “so much.”  
“Are we there?”  
Tony nodded, the kid rushing over and crushing him into a hug, Tony somehow hugged back tighter, both crying.  
“I missed you buddy.”  
“I missed you and May and- Oh my god I have to see Ned and MJ they’re probably worried oh go-“  
“Pete. Calm down.” Tony pulled him away and put his hands on his shoulders. “Right now, we go back to the compound and check for injury.”  
Peter nodded. “Sir yes sir!”  
Strange lingered outside the door, quietly.  
“Hey Pete, I love you. Come back soon.” May smiled sweetly and hugged him, kissing his forehead and trusting Tony to take him to the compound, where he usually stayed.  
“I love you too May, I’ll call you tonight.”  
“You better.”  
And the others back in the stone waited for their saviors.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments because I have no modivation pls


End file.
